


Empty

by Sangrylah



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, enough to give you a cavity, or five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrylah/pseuds/Sangrylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim looks at his baby, and does a bit of thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little piece. Enjoy, because it’s a rare treat x)

He feels empty.

In him there is this giant hole made for hosting something that is not there and he feels it constantly - every move he makes, every breath he takes makes him _feel_ it.

He knows he has to wait, because his body has been overtaxed doing the impossible, he knows that, really, but he feels so empty it almost is unbearable.

He looks at their greatest, best achievement and smiles, as happy and proud as… something very happy and proud, but he cannot help but feel at a loss. Because he actually lost his baby - this baby, _their_ baby, who has been in him for months. He is out now, and he will never get back _in_.

But he misses it already, the feeling of being with his baby, of being literally curled around his child, mere weeks after it ceased.

He wants to feel it again. He wants Spock to put a baby in him, to put their baby in him, and to trust him to care for it at any time. He wants to curl all of him around it and lavish it in comfort, to protect it from all harms with his body, and to feel it live inside of him every single moment of every minute of every hour.

He wants to never be empty again.

Yes, he knows he has to wait. T’saal is too young and dependent of them to allow him to carry again and his body has to heal, to mend the things his pregnancy tore up. Nonetheless, it will not stop him from kissing Spock when he will come home after his shift nor from pulling him on top of him on their bed.

He feels empty, but it’s okay, Spock will put all the pointed-eared babies he wants in him.


End file.
